


Meet in the Middle

by crammit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a break from the diner and from school, Santana and Brittany decide to meet up for a weekend away to reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.
> 
> A/N: Assumes Dantana never happened. Not because I don’t like Demi Lovato, because I do (though, as a Brittana lover – Brittana OTP ride-or-die, I give no fucks when it comes to Dantana). But because I don’t have the energy in my brain to write about the emotions involved with Brittana as it might relate to the revelation of Dantana and the ramifications of that. Welcome to the world of AU – where everything is made up and nothing hurts.
> 
> A/N: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

Brittany wakes up slowly, the slow closing of the bathroom door teasing her awake as she takes a deep breath and turns over on her side, her left arm bending to secure the pillow beneath her head as she rests her right arm down across her ribs, fingers lightly resting against the hotel sheets. Brittany looks across the expanse of those cream-colored sheets and without thought, finds her fingers running along the bed, spreading them wide as she encounters a sliver of early morning sun peeking through the gap in the heavy drapes.  Watching as the light plays with the soft shadows around her knuckles and wrist, she feels a smile gracing her lips as she thinks back to her night with Santana.

Closing her eyes, she can still feel the phantom touch of Santana’s fingers inside her.  Still feel the roughness of Santana’s tongue as it played across her nipples, which even now, were tightening with the memory.  Brittany can still feel the tickle of Santana’s hair across her face as she whispered sexy, loving words into her ear.  Biting her lip as those husky tones play again in her head, Brittany starts to squeeze her thighs together, slowly building a rhythm she is helpless to stop as Santana’s words come rushing back.

_I’ve missed being inside you like this, Britt.  This was all I could think about on the train ride here…how wet you always get for me, just for me._

Pressing a little firmer into the sheets, Brittany turns her hips towards the bed, letting the memory of Santana’s voice talk her into a slow rocking rhythm.  
  
 _Look at me when I touch you…God…you’re so beautiful like this._  
  
Squeezing a bit harder, she feels her clit pulsing and can’t hold back a groan as the first traces of wetness glide across her inner thighs.  Stretching her right arm up to grip the sheets under the pillow, Brittany uses the leverage to her advantage as she slides her breasts across the sheets, pressing her thighs together and rocking her hips into the mattress in earnest, recalling the taste and smell of Santana’s skin as she moved above her.  
  
 _Yes, suck a little harder…that feels so good.  You can mark me there, I want you to.  My uniform will cover it._  
  
Hearing those words replay in her head, Brittany feels her body start to tense.  Moaning as the memories of her and Santana’s lovemaking play across her body, joining the pleasure that is steadily pulsing between her legs, Brittany never hears the bathroom door open. Never hears Santana’s groan as she takes in the sight of Brittany, moving her lean body, her smooth skin seeming to absorb the small amount of early morning sunlight filtering into the room, turning it into a light sheen of sweat that make Santana’s mouth water.  Never hears Santana’s footsteps cross the hotel room to kneel beside the bed.

It was only when Brittany presses her body completely towards the bed, turning her head to place her lips against her left shoulder that she realizes that it wasn’t the memory of the way Santana smelled that was driving her pleasure. It was Santana herself, kneeling next to the bed in her short silk robe.

Opening her eyes, Brittany struggles not to come right away as she sees Santana looking at her, licking her full lips, and letting out a small moan as her eyes drift down to Brittany’s hips still moving against the mattress.  Feeling the irrational flush of embarrassment color her cheeks, Brittany stops her rocking, ducking her head and letting her gaze fall to the pulse she can see throbbing at the side of Santana’s neck.  
  
“Santana, um...” Brittany begins to breathlessly whisper, self-consciousness softening her voice even further.  
  
“Brittany, don’t stop.  Please, don’t stop,” Santana pleads, leaning forward to place a warm kiss along Brittany’s ribcage, running a wet path with her tongue up to her shoulder. With her own brow creased in pleasure, Santana’s dark eyes lock with Brittany’s once again, the intensity in them almost forcing Brittany to look away.

Helpless against the lust she sees burning there, Brittany begins moving her hips again, never breaking eye contact, feeling her embarrassment melt away under the heat of Santana’s gaze.  Groaning, Brittany’s eyelashes flutter as Santana raises her arm and brushes her fingers along Brittany’s thighs, serving only to heighten Brittany’s awareness of her impending orgasm.  With her clit starting to pulse faster and faster, her thighs shaking and sliding together as the muscles in her stomach start to burn with exertion, Brittany knows it is only a matter of moments before Santana pulls another orgasm from deep within her belly.  
  
As she leans forward yet again, letting her lips graze against the shell of Brittany’s ear, Santana’s hand comes to rest firmly along the bottom curve of Brittany’s ass, gasping loudly as her fingertips come into contact with the wetness coating Brittany’s inner thighs.  Sliding her other arm to join Brittany’s under the pillow, Santana closes her fingers around Brittany’s fist, sighing as she feels Brittany spread her fingers to clasp their hands together.  Caressing Brittany’s ear with her lips, Santana coaxes Brittany to yet another orgasm with dirty words, feeling her own arousal sticky between her legs as Brittany’s body starts to tremble, her moans muffled against the pillow as she tightens her fingers against Santana’s.  Shifting her legs closer to the bed, Santana runs her free hand along Brittany’s slightly sweaty back, pulling her closer and tucking Brittany’s head against her neck.  Holding her breath for the moment, Santana becomes aware of the soft rumblings against her collarbone.  Pulling her head back a bit, Santana smiles as Brittany’s gentle whisper reaches her ears, “I love you, San.”

“I love you too, Britt.”

Placing a soft kiss against the warm cheek resting near her lips, Santana lets her own arousal simmer for the moment, content to just feel Brittany’s warm puffs of breath against her neck as she slowly comes down from her orgasm.  Continuing to smooth her hand along Brittany’s back, Santana isn’t sure how many minutes pass as Brittany’s breathing eventually evens out, her body going lax against the bed as she dozes lightly.  Shifting her weight, Santana realizes that the slight pressure against her knees has now started to turn into twin pinpoints of pain, firing off pins and needles that are starting to dance along her calves.  Flexing her toes and wincing at their response, Santana starts to ease her weight back, hoping to make a gentle exit from Brittany’s side.  Removing her hand from Brittany’s back, Santana places it along the edge of the bed, pushing up as softly as she can, trying to refrain from crying out as her quad muscles clench tightly, partnering nicely with the tingling moving along her calves.  Breathing a weak sigh of relief as her leg muscles shake and shudder before finally obeying her command to straighten, Santana starts to smile, happy that she has managed to disentangle herself from Brittany without disturbing her too much.

Her smile is short-lived however, as Brittany reflexively clutches Santana’s hand still captured within her grasp.  As blood and nerves quickly spring to life within her fingers, Santana cries out softly as her sleeping hand is rudely awakened.  Without thinking, Santana jerks her hand back and in the process wakes Brittany up, her blue eyes flying open as most of her upper body is pulled across the sheets and over the side of the bed.  Unable to account for the shift in weight, Santana’s trembling legs give up their struggle to keep her upright and give out just in time for her butt to catch her fall.  With a soft _oomph_ , Santana lands next to the bed, shaking her tingling hand as her right arm reaches back to brace her weight behind her.

Pouting, Santana is fully ready to scold Brittany for knocking her on her ass and almost breaking her fingers.  Looking up at her, Santana is puzzled to find Brittany’s eyes not on her face, but looking distinctly somewhere lower.  Letting her own gaze fall down across her body, Santana immediately realizes what it is Brittany is looking at.  Resting the other hand behind her now, Santana leans back further and allows her pout to transform into a mischievous smirk.

Somewhere during the course of her fall, her robe had slipped open and was now acting as more of a silky curtain along her bent knees, framing the arousal between her legs that has fully caught Brittany’s attention.  Arching her eyebrow, Brittany tries to keep the laughter from her voice as she addresses Santana, only holding her giggle in for as long as it takes for Santana to blush, “I…ah…see you’ve brought me breakfast?”  
  
“Maybe,” Santana counters with a laugh, her amused smile slowly fading as she notices Brittany starting to slide her hands along the floor, pulling her body further off the bed and closer to Santana.  Moving her hands further behind her, Santana slowly reclines onto the floor and feels the smile slip completely from her face on a gasp as the heat of Brittany’s body starts to cover her own.

As Brittany’s blonde hair falls over her shoulders, she drops her hips to rest between Santana’s legs, the silk robe parting even further.   Brittany trembles slightly as she feels Santana bring her legs up, sliding those warm thighs along her own and resting her heels along the back of Brittany’s thighs as she reaches between their bodies to pull on the sash of the robe, letting it fall open against the floor.  Brittany rests her elbows above Santana’s shoulders, her forearms cradling Santana’s head, careful not to tug on her hair.  Running her thumbs gently along the fine hair at Santana’s hairline, Brittany scrapes her teeth over Santana’s chin, softly licking her lips before pressing their lips together, humming into the slow kiss as she feels Santana’s thighs tighten against her waist.  Pressing her toes more firmly against the floor, Brittany begins to rock her hips slowly against Santana, in no hurry but unable to control her body when Santana is kissing her like that, Santana’s hands holding tight to Brittany’s ribs.

Pressing her palms flat against the floor above Santana’s head, Brittany concentrates on feeling the softness of Santana’s skin beneath her as she moves against her, moaning as Santana’s hard nipples slide against Brittany’s breasts as she finally breaks the kiss, gasping when Santana spreads her legs wider, pushing with her heels against the back of Brittany’s thighs.  Santana can feel her wetness spreading as Brittany continues to grind her center against her, pleasure causing her stomach to tighten as Santana looks into Brittany’s eyes, pupils blown wide in passion.

Releasing her grip on Brittany’s ribs, Santana spreads her arms out wide along the floor, allowing Brittany’s hips to work between her legs, leaning up to kiss Brittany again, using her mouth to coax both of their pleasures along.  Having been almost painfully aroused by watching Brittany bring herself to orgasm before, Santana can feel her own orgasm building within her at a fevered pace.

Santana hadn’t intended to wake Brittany when she returned from the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to slide back under the covers and curl up against Brittany’s warm body, sleeping for a couple of more hours before heading out to grab breakfast.  But walking in and seeing her like that, Brittany’s body gliding along those cream-colored sheets that way, smelling Brittany’s arousal as she moved closer to the bed and hearing those soft, sexy moans rushing past Brittany’s lips, Santana can’t remember why going back to sleep seemed like an okay idea at the time.

Santana inhales deeply as Brittany braces her weight on one hand, her other hand starting to slide across Santana’s ribs, smoothing over the curve of her hip and down towards Santana’s wetness.  As Brittany shifts her hips, her hand coming between their bodies to slide those long fingers into her wetness, Santana can’t remember why she had even left the bed in the first place.

Groaning at the feel of being inside Santana, Brittany lets Santana’s hips dictate the pace and pressure as she holds her fingers still.  Leaning down, Brittany slants her mouth over Santana’s, Brittany’s moan vibrating against Santana’s tongue as she feels Santana’s inner walls stretching and moving, releasing more wetness to coat her fingers until Brittany can feel the warmth of it against her palm.  Pulling her mouth away from the kiss, Brittany looks down at Santana, getting even more turned on as she sees the look of naked lust across Santana’s face.  With her full lips wet and swollen, parted to allow her breath to rush out, Santana is the most beautiful thing Brittany has ever seen.  Wanting nothing more than to make Santana feel as amazing as she makes Brittany feel, Brittany slides deeper, her fingers twisting and moving, letting her palm rub rhythmically against Santana’s clit.  Grunting as Santana brings her hands to grip hard against Brittany’s back, Brittany licks her lips, keeping her eyes on Santana’s as she fucks her, rough words pouring from Brittany’s mouth as Santana’s moans start to increase, “Fuck, I can feel you all over my fingers.  Do you like this, San?  Me fucking you like this, right here on the floor?”

Santana’s only response is to scratch her hands across Brittany’s back, nodding her head in agreement as Brittany starts to speed up her thrusts, shuddering as the wet sounds between Santana’s thighs started to blend with the grunts and moans coming from both of them.  Brittany’s gaze drifts down briefly, watching as Santana’s breasts move with every thrust, Santana’s legs dropping from around Brittany’s waist as Santana presses her feet flat against the floor, her hips starting to shake as Brittany brings her closer and closer to orgasm.  Brittany feels her own pleasure as it pulses between her thighs, her hair starting to stick to the sweat breaking out across her skin.  Determined to bring Santana over, she kisses Santana’s mouth roughly, letting her lips brush against Santana’s as she whispers to her, “Do you hear how wet you are?  I want you to come for me.  I’m going to keep fucking you until you come right here, all over me.”  
  
As Brittany continues to move inside and against her, Santana grab’s Brittany’s face and kisses her deeply, moving her hips faster as she starts to feel her lower belly clench.  The words that fell from Brittany’s mouth were driving her crazy and with every word, Santana felt her clit pulse and felt that exquisite pull tightening her stomach.  Breaking the kiss on a low groan, Santana locks her hips and let’s Brittany bring her over, her orgasm bursting inside her as Santana arches her head back, moaning loudly into the dimly lit room.  Reaching up and grabbing onto Brittany’s forearm, Santana turns her head and presses her lips to Brittany’s wrist, sliding her other hand to tangle gently in Brittany’s hair.  Feeling Brittany’s pulse race wildly under her mouth, Santana finally relaxes her legs, letting them straighten on either side of Brittany’s legs, which are trembling slightly from exertion.

Brittany closes her eyes and leans down, resting her forehead against the warm, sweaty crook of Santana’s neck, breathing deeply as she feels the tremors passing along her fingers, still resting inside of Santana’s wetness.  Spreading her thumb wide to rest along the juncture of Santana’s hip and thigh, Brittany slowly pulls her fingers out.  Shifting her weight over Santana, Brittany cuddles against her body, sliding her legs between Santana’s as she rests her elbows on the floor on either side of Santana’s chest.

Taking a deep breath, Santana wraps her arms around Brittany, resting her cheek against the top of Brittany’s head, content to just hold Brittany despite the slight discomfort of the silk robe bunched beneath the small of her back.  Moving her hands along Brittany’s skin, Santana clasps her hands over the dip in Brittany’s lower back, pulling her up slightly so she can nuzzle the side of her neck.  Tightening her stomach muscles, Santana arches up to place a tiny kiss against the side of Brittany’s throat. Unclasping her hands to press her palms flat against the curve of Brittany’s ass, Santana lightly runs her palms over and across the smooth skin, feeling Brittany’s muscles jump when she hits a particularly ticklish spot near the base of Brittany’s spine.  Continuing to play her lips over Brittany’s throat and up along her jawbone, Santana chooses to ignore the hard floor against her back and instead concentrates on the low, breathy sounds coming from Brittany’s lips, which are slowly making their way towards her own.

Following Santana’s lead, Brittany tilts her head down to place a gentle kiss against Santana’s lips, holding the pressure for a moment before pulling away slowly, loving the small sucking sound their lips make.  Whispering a soft _I love you_ , Brittany begins to gently kiss Santana again, alternating between kissing and lightly licking Santana’s bottom lip, feeling her desire start to spike again.  As Brittany shifts against Santana’s body, Santana grimaces, both of them ending the kiss as Santana reaches under her back to tug on her robe as she smiles affectionately at Brittany as Brittany pouts a little at Santana’s discomfort.

Stretching her arms above her head, Santana purposely arches her back and presses her body closer to Brittany, settling her arms behind her head as she smiles at her, “As much as I’d love to stay here with you all day, Britt, this floor isn’t as comfortable as it was a little while ago.”

Santana twitches her hips to emphasize her point, grinning as Brittany wiggles her hips in response, both of them smiling as Brittany releases an exaggerated sigh and winks at Santana, “Yeah? That’s weird because I’m perfectly comfortable.”

“Ha, ha,” Santana replies with a grin, moving her arms from behind her head to rub lightly at Brittany’s shoulders.  Acutely aware of the wetness she can feel between Brittany’s thighs as she rests against her leg, Santana strokes her fingertips across the top of Brittany’s breasts, arching her eyebrow as she entices Brittany, “How about we move this little party from the floor to the bathroom?  What do you say?  You, me, a hot shower?”

Grinning at Santana, Brittany arches her back as Santana’s fingers slide a little lower, dipping into the vee of her breasts before curling over Brittany’s shoulders.  Dropping a quick kiss against Santana’s lips, Brittany cocks her head to the side, considering for a moment before responding to Santana’s question, “A shower, huh?”

“Yes.”

Leaning down to place a soft kiss on Santana’s right cheek, Brittany continues, “You?”

“Yes.”

Placing a soft kiss this time to Santana’s left cheek, Brittany’s voice drops lower as she asks, “Me?”

“Yes,” Santana answers back, her dimple curving over her smile.

Alternating cheeks between kisses, Brittany smiles as Santana starts to laugh at her antics, “I…think…that…sounds…perfect.”

With another kiss to Santana’s lips, Brittany effortlessly pushes herself off the floor and extends a hand to Santana, helping her to stand up.  Placing her warm hands on either side of Santana’s hips, Brittany slowly turns them until her back is towards the open doorway to the bathroom.  As Brittany takes a couple of steps back, she lets her gaze travel over Santana’s body, taking in the silk robe, barely hanging on to those beautiful shoulders.  Santana’s breasts hang full and heavy, dark nipples peeking out from the edge of the robe, her dark hair hanging in disarray around her face and shoulders.  Stopping a few feet from the bathroom, Brittany softly smiles at Santana, barely able to draw her next breath as she whispers, “You’re so pretty, Santana.”

Hearing Brittany’s sharp intake of breath, Santana starts to walk towards her.  On the surface it would appear that she was drawn to that sound, drawn to the desire burning behind Brittany’s blue eyes.  But deep down, Santana knows that she wants to draw is that breath out of Brittany again, wants to push back with the desire burning in her own body and let it consume them both.

As she gets closer, Santana shrugs the robe from her shoulders, letting it drop at her feet.  Moving until she is inches from Brittany’s body, Santana catches her gaze, her heartbeat jumping at the look Brittany is giving her.  Pausing for the briefest moment, Santana sidesteps Brittany’s body, letting her breasts brush against Brittany’s upper arm as she slides her left hand into Brittany’s, lightly grasping her fingers.  Never looking back, Santana gently pulls Brittany behind her, striding purposefully towards the shower.

Trying not to wince as her feet come into contact with the cold tile floor, Santana reaches back to flick the light switch on, catching a brief glimpse of Brittany's face in the mirror and laughing as she sees her fighting the same cold tile wince.  Glancing further down, Santana tries hard not to moan as she sees Brittany’s nipples reacting to the change in temperature.  Turning around finally, Santana releases Brittany’s hand and instead raises her fingertips to circle gently over Brittany’s hard nipples.

"Cold?”

Running her thumbs over Santana's own hard nipples, Brittany replies with smirk, "So it would seem."

Catching her breath, Santana moves closer to Brittany, sliding her hands over Brittany’s smooth hips and bringing their thighs into contact, effectively pinning Brittany’s hands between their bodies.  Rising up on her toes, Santana plants a soft kiss on Brittany’s pliant lips, smiling into the kiss as she teases her, “Care to warm me up, Britt-Britt?”

“I thought you'd never ask," Brittany answers, letting her hands press more firmly against Santana's soft breasts, stroking her thumbs against Santana’s nipples.

Moaning softly, Santana closes her eyes and rests her cheek against Brittany’s, feeling the welcoming heat where their skin makes contact.  Pressing slightly against Brittany's hips, Santana pulls them slowly closer to the sliding door of the standing shower, pulling Brittany into a quick hug before taking Brittany's hands into hers.  Placing a heated kiss first to one palm and then the other, Santana releases Brittany’s hands to fall back to her sides, turning around to open the door.

Watching as Santana leans in to start the water running, setting the temperature just right, Brittany pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, trying hard to bite back a moan as she watches the play of muscles across Santana’s back as she moves.  Taking in the delicately sculpted shoulders, the smooth skin across her ribs that tapers down to that beautiful waist just begging Brittany to smooth her fingers across, Brittany swallows hard as she continues her appreciation of Santana’s body.  Brittany feels her temperature rising with the steam in the room as her eyes roam over the gentle curve of Santana’s ass, now unable to hold a soft moan in as she watches the line of Santana’s hamstrings and calf muscles flexing enticingly as she steps into the shower.  Listening as Santana moans happily in pleasure as the first warm drops of water greet her skin, Brittany steps over and grabs two towels, placing them on top of the closed toilet seat before stepping into the shower.

Pulling the door shut behind her, Brittany feels her stomach drop and her insides tighten as the sight of Santana, wet and waiting, greets her.  Grabbing Brittany’s hand, Santana pulls her further into the shower, turning their bodies so that Brittany can stand under the warm spray of the shower head.  Santana pushes Brittany’s blonde hair back from her face, gently scrunching Brittany’s hair in her hands and letting the water gather there, the strands feeling silky and heavy in her hands.

"Is the temperature okay?"

With her eyes closed against the water rushing over her face, Brittany turns her head to the side to answer Santana, careful not to dislodge Santana’s hands that are tangled in her hair, “It’s perfect.”

“Good, baby.  Do you want me to wash your hair?”

Taking a small step forward, Brittany opens her eyes, the site of Santana naked and wet driving all thoughts of shampoo and conditioner from her mind.  Giving in to her earlier temptation, Brittany finally lets her hands come to rest along those hips that had so fully enraptured her earlier.  Never breaking eye contact with Santana, Brittany spreads her fingers wide, pressing her thumbs gently against Santana’s hipbones and moving slowly closer to her body, sucking in a breath as she feels their nipples brush together.  Brittany lets her gaze slip from Santana's to travel along Santana’s body, intently following the drops of water running along her smooth skin.  Leaning forward to brush her bottom lip along the water gathered at the base of Santana’s throat, Brittany’s tongue softly laps at the warm water droplets starting to slide down Santana’s neck as she arches her head back.  Brittany removes her hands from Santana’s waist, running her fingertips over the delicate bones at Santana’s wrists, over her forearms and up over her biceps, finally coming to rest against Santana’s jaw, gently cupping the side of Santana’s face before claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

Groaning into the kiss, Santana curls her hands under Brittany’s elbows, pulling her closer, shivering as the cooler ends of Brittany’s hair come into contact with her skin, creating an exquisite counterpoint to the warm, wet kiss she is sharing with Brittany.  Opening her mouth slightly, Santana brings her tongue into contact with Brittany’s in the space shared between their mouths before pressing closer, stroking her tongue in Brittany’s mouth as she turns Brittany’s body until she is pressed up against the shower wall, the spray from the shower cascading over both their bodies.  Sliding her hands down to cup Brittany’s ass, protecting the soft skin there from the coolness of the shower wall, she feels her gasp into the kiss.

Brittany can feel her desire start to pulse between her legs, her hands holding helplessly to Santana’s shoulders as the kiss continues while Santana moves her feet until she can straddle one of Brittany’s thighs.  Groaning as the warm water serves to make her and Santana’s bodies slide effortlessly together, the feel of Santana slowly starting to grind against her, pinning Brittany with her hot body against the cool shower wall, is causing an ache between Brittany’s legs that is driving her crazy.  Reaching her hands up to grip the hair at the base of Santana’s head, Brittany roughly pulls Santana’s mouth away from hers, planting her feet a little wider and fixing Santana with a stare that almost makes Santana come right there.

“Santana, I need you to touch me.  Please…” Brittany whispers, licking her lips as the water drips off of them.  Keeping her eyes on Santana’s, Brittany presses her shoulders against the shower wall and tilts her hips towards Santana, silently entreating Santana to touch her, to slide those warm, strong fingers inside and love her.

With her hands freed from behind Brittany, Santana grips Brittany’s defined shoulders, moving her hips lightly against Brittany as her own desire starts to race in her veins.  Raking her nails softly over the tops of Brittany’s breasts, Santana feels her sex pulse as she watches Brittany’s nipples harden, loving the contrast of her tan hands against the paleness of Brittany’s skin.  Santana palms brush against Brittany’s hard nipples as she cups the softness they were rising against and brings first one and then the other to her warm, waiting mouth.  Without preamble, Santana sucks Brittany’s nipple into her mouth, letting the warm water mingle with Brittany’s skin against her tongue as Santana strokes over the hard bud.  Closing her eyes, she feels Brittany’s fingers digging into her shoulders, Brittany’s hips jolting with every pull of Santana’s mouth against her nipple.  After a particularly sexy moan from Brittany, Santana’s plan for teasing her floats away with the steam, her fingers clenching against Brittany’s skin as Santana rises up to her full height.  Dropping her hands to Brittany’s thighs, Santana spreads them wider, shifting her feet and pressing their bodies together, moaning as she feels the heat from Brittany’s wetness against her own sex.

Raising her left arm above Brittany’s head, Santana braces her upper body against Brittany’s chest, nuzzling the wet hair clinging to her cheek as Brittany brings her hands to play along the streams of water trickling down Santana’s back.  Kissing the underside of Brittany’s jaw, Santana hesitates for only a moment before bringing her right hand down, sliding her fingers quickly across Brittany’s center, moaning loudly as her fingers come into contact with Brittany’s wetness, the back of Santana’s hand brushing against her own clit.  Santana knows Brittany is way beyond ready for her, her lips swollen and parting easily as Santana slides her middle finger inside Brittany, dropping her shoulder slightly to push a little deeper.  Using her palm to tap against Brittany’s clit, Santana slips another finger inside, Brittany’s hand grasping at her arm as her other hand slaps back against the shower wall.  Stroking steady and slow, Santana brings her other hand down, holding Brittany’s head against the wall, keeping her gaze on Brittany’s face even as Brittany shuts her eyes, licking her lips as she urges Brittany on, “This is what you wanted, right?  My fingers inside you… _fuck_ …Britt, you feel so good.”

Releasing her hold on Brittany’s head as she starts to move faster and deeper inside her, Santana drops her other hand down between her legs, spreading her legs wider as she brings her mouth close to Brittany’s ear, “I can feel you getting tighter.  Yeah, keep moving your hips like that.  It’s so fucking sexy when you do that.  I know you can’t see me right now but I’m touching myself too.”

Brittany’s lower belly clenches hard at Santana’s words, moaning at the telltale tingling starting to pulse inside her that lets her know her orgasm is close.  With their thighs pressing together, Brittany can feel Santana’s muscles flexing with each thrust of her fingers and it only serves to remind her of what Santana is doing.  Fucking her in the shower, those talented fingers stroking inside her, Santana’s palm rubbing against her clit as Santana’s other hand rubbed against her own.  Digging her nails into Santana’s forearm, Brittany rests her other hand on the small of Santana’s back, holding tight for support as the pleasure pounds in her veins, the steam and hot water from the shower contributing to her breath rushing out in heavy panting breaths.

“Shit, Brittany…I’m gonna come…you feel too fucking good,” Santana groans, her mouth falling open as the beginnings of her orgasm started to spark along her body, her forehead falling to rest against the wall next to Brittany’s head.

It was all too much for Brittany and dropping her head back against the wall, she plants her feet more firmly against the shower floor, rocking her hips desperately against Santana’s fingers, her clit pulsing and tightening before her orgasm rushes out to meet Santana’s fingers, Brittany’s nails digging into Santana’s skin as she groans out her release.  Santana’s fingers slip from inside Brittany as she clutches tightly to Brittany’s waist, Santana’s fingers moving faster and faster between her own legs as she brings herself over, pressing tight against Brittany’s thigh as her legs tremble.  They both moan loudly, Santana as she works through her release and Brittany as Santana’s warm wetness spreads across her thigh.  Wrapping both arms around Santana’s shoulders, Brittany arches her hips away from the wall as Santana slides her hands across Brittany’s lower back, leaning her weight into Brittany as she presses her lips against Brittany’s shoulder.

Santana has no idea how she’s still standing, much less supporting both her and Brittany against the slippery wall.  Feeling Brittany come against her fingers, that delicious tugging and pulling at her fingertips, was incredible and with her own orgasm was still pulsing through her, Santana takes a moment to try and catch her breath, smiling as Brittany keeps slowly moving their hips together.

Easing back, Santana presses her lips against Brittany’s chin, biting softly at her skin as Brittany laughs and lightly smacks Santana’s ass in retaliation.  Tightening her hands against Brittany’s back, Santana gently pulls her off of the wall, shuffling them until they are both standing beneath the soothing spray of the shower once more.

Santana leans in and kisses Brittany, her heart thumping wildly, overcome with love for the beautiful girl still lightly trembling in her arms.  Resting her hand over Brittany’s heart, Santana lets a smile break out across her face at the fast beat that is matching her own, dropping another quick kiss against Brittany’s lips before sliding her hand down to loosely clasp Brittany’s fingers.

Smirking at her, Santana bumps her hips against Brittany’s, nodding her head towards the ledge holding the shampoo and soap, letting her voice trail off playfully, “So, now that I’ve got us all dirty…”

Brittany chuckles at that, stepping back and turning Santana around in her arms, reaching up and over her head to grab the shampoo.  Pressing her breasts against Santana’s back, Brittany leans in and brushes her lips against Santana’s ear, “All the shampoo and soap in the world won’t wash away the dirty of this morning, San.  Not that I’m at all complaining, of course.”

“Of course,” Santana’s laugh turns into a happy moan as Brittany squirts some shampoo into the palm of her hand, working the lather into Santana’s dark hair and massaging her scalp in the process.  Relaxing against Brittany’s ministrations, Santana is content to actually get down to the business of showering together with Brittany, their appetites temporarily sated.  Taking turns washing each other’s hair, Santana and Brittany both agree to wash their bodies themselves, grinning and teasing each other until the last of the suds swirl down the drain.

As Santana opens the shower door to step out, Brittany reaches over and finally shuts the water off, laughing at the sight of her pruned fingers.  Following Santana out of the shower, Brittany can’t resist a wolf-whistle as Santana bends over to grab the towels.

“ _Brittany_ …”  Santana rolls her eyes at Brittany, the crinkles in her eyes betraying her feigned annoyance as Santana smiles back at Brittany’s grin.

Still smiling, Brittany grabs a towel out of Santana’s hand, wrapping it around her body and tucking the corner against her breasts before reaching out and snatching the other towel from Santana’s hands, holding it open for Santana to step into, wrapping her arms around Santana’s back and planting a kiss on the tip of her nose.  Enticed by the sight of Santana’s kiss-swollen lips, Brittany goes to press a kiss to her mouth but before she can lean down, Santana’s stomach rumbles loudly.

“Hungry, baby?”  Brittany asks, laughing at the bashful smile pulling at Santana’s mouth.

“Yes.”

Tucking Santana under her arm, Brittany guides them out of the bathroom and back into the room, flicking off the light as she goes.  Pressing a quick kiss to Santana’s temple, Brittany walks over to the heavy curtains, pulling them open to reveal the bright morning sunshine pouring into their hotel room.  Leaning over, Brittany picks up the room service menu, flipping to the breakfast portion as Santana wanders back into the bathroom to grab two more towels.  Wrapping her hair up in one towel, Santana hands the other to Brittany as she takes a look at the breakfast menu, her eyes drawn to the floor-to-ceiling windows of their hotel room.  Looking outside at the cute little town that she and Brittany decided to meet up in, Santana decides that her initial plan of going out to breakfast is the better idea.

Placing the menu back down on the table, Santana helps Brittany towel dry her hair, pulling the towel from her head and dropping both damp towels onto the floor as she steps close to Brittany to pull her into a loose hug.  Rocking them slowly from side to side, Santana takes a moment to just appreciate the way Brittany is looking at her, the love in her eyes bringing a warmth to Santana’s chest.  Returning Brittany’s smile, Santana gestures towards the window, indicating the town just past the glass, “What do you say we go out for breakfast and then just walk around for a bit?”

“Do you even know what’s around here?”

“No.  You’re the one that picked the town this time, Britt.”

“Oh, right.  Well, it was the exact amount of miles from my campus and your apartment so I thought it was perfect for us to meet in the middle.  But I never looked at anything else other than the hotel.”

Laughing at Brittany’s chagrined look, Santana rises up on her toes to kiss the pout from Brittany’s mouth, smiling widely as she heads over to her suitcase, “That’s okay, Britt.  We can go walking around a bit today and see what’s out there.”

Dropping her towel, Santana starts to rummage through her things to find an outfit to wear for the day, looking over her shoulder as she realizes that Brittany hasn’t moved yet, her husky voice bringing a smile to Santana’s face, “Or, we could just stay here and order in.”

“You’re a horn dog.”

Giggling at the term, Brittany shrugs her shoulders, dropping her own towel and not missing the way Santana’s eyes race over her body as Santana stands up.  Plucking the sweater from Santana’s hand, Brittany places it on the bed and moves closer to her, sighing happily as Santana steps into her embrace, “I just missed you, that’s all.  But we can go look around for a bit if you want.”

Santana feels the same tug in her chest every time Brittany tells her she misses her and brings her hands to Brittany’s back, stroking softly across her skin as she speaks to her, “Tell you what.  We’ll go out and find someplace to get breakfast and hopefully some decent coffee and then we can go exploring.”

“Okay.”

“Here.”

“What?”

Kissing Brittany’s collar bone, Santana bends down and pulls a pair of underwear from the suitcase, stepping into them and reaching down for the matching bra and a pair of skinny jeans.  Grabbing the sweater from the bed, Santana steps around Brittany and heads towards the bathroom to finish getting ready and do her hair, pausing for a moment to look back over at Brittany who was stepping into her own pair of underwear with a quizzical look on her face.  Santana smiles at Brittany, arching an eyebrow and nodding her head towards the unmade bed, grinning harder as Brittany finally catches on, Santana’s voice playful as she addresses Brittany, “You can explore _alllllll_ you want once we get back from breakfast.  Deal?”

“Deal.”


End file.
